20 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 11 - Odjazd sto pięćdziesiąt 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 12 - List z Ameryki 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 EURO 2012 - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 10:05 Szkolna gazetka (Campus Confidential) 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 13:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:10 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi.odc. 3 Arktyka. Życie w krainie lodu (Human Planet. 3 Arctic Life In The Deep Freeze) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:15 Miecz prawdy - odc. 20, Schronienie (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 20); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 21, Gorączka (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 21); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2562; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Przez żołądek do... , odc 43 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / My Kingdom For A Pie ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Monte Carlo 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Randki w ciemno (Blind Dating) 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:10 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2009) 00:50 Wolny strzelec - txt. str. 777 68'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981) 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 15/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 15/ 26 - Arizona - s. 1) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:50 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Bóbr; cykl dokumentalny 07:25 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie - txt. str. 777 51'; film TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 862 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (58); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Miasto mrówek (City of Ants) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Znachor - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży (78) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Dolina Paznaun"; magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Ujarzmić piekło (Hellfighters) 115'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1968) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2008; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 21 15:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 22 15:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - La Clusaz - 4 x 5 km techniką klasyczna i dowolną ( studio ) 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - La Clusaz - 4 x 5 km techniką klasyczna i dowolną 17:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 507 - Gra o życie; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Botoks czy natura? (74); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Wampiry i świry (Vampires Suck) 78'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 21:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 5/13 "Pałac bezdomnych" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (63); magazyn 23:50 QUINCY JONES, Urszula Dudziak, Mika Urbaniak (Solidarity of Arts 2012 Stańko+); koncert 00:40 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Białe małżeństwo 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992) 02:30 S. O. S. - odc. 7/7 - Pętla; serial TVP 03:35 Wampiry i świry (Vampires Suck) 78'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Info Poranek 07:46 Prosto z lasu – program przyrodniczy; magazyn 07:59 R jak Reportaż - Lekarz bez granic - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu 08:17 Sekrety świata - Cuenca - program podróżniczy; felieton 08:20 Słup - magazyn kulturalny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Info Poranek 08:43 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 08:45 Komentarz na niedzielę - program religijny 08:50 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - Pimpuś na pomoc- bajka dla dzieci 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 57 - Świeradów-Zdrój i Cieplice; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 67; magazyn 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:50 Pogoda Info 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 34; program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - O czym biją gdańskie zegary 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 20 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Łukasz Turski - odc. 63; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:01 Pogoda w regionie 17:03 Słup - magazyn kulturalny 17:10 Potrafisz – magazyn dla osób niepełnosprawnych 17:15 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - Pimpuś na pomoc- bajka dla dzieci 17:21 R jak Reportaż - Lekarz bez granic - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu 17:38 Pogoda w regionie 17:39 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:57 Śladami Dinozaurów - popularyzacja wiedzy 18:07 Pogoda w regionie 18:10 KRUS PLUS - program informacyjny 18:30 Informacje - informacje z regionu 18:50 Pogoda w regionie 18:52 Lis Leon - Napad na bank - bajka dla dzieci; serial animowany 18:59 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarna rodzinka - bajka dla dzieci 19:07 Sekrety świata - Wyspa Magdaleny - program podróżniczy; felieton 19:10 Kieleckie portrety filmowe - Jadwiga Parandota Trzcińska - Film dokumentalny 19:23 Sekrety świata - Koloseum - program podróżniczy; felieton 19:26 Pogoda w regionie 19:27 Pięć moich matek - film dokumentalny 19:54 Pogoda w regionie 20:00 Listy gończe - Na oczach dziecka - odc. 34; magazyn 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:43 Pogoda Info 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Informacje - informacje z regionu 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:01 R jak Reportaż - Lekarz bez granic - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu 22:18 Salonowiec - Nakrywanie do stołu - magazyn kulturalny; felieton 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 22:54 Pogoda Info 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ginący Pekin 23:55 Teleplotki 00:25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 00:55 Głos Mediów - odc. 67; magazyn 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 01:50 Pogoda Info 01:57 Sportowa niedziela 02:13 60 lat razem - odc. 28 - Malicki 02:22 Młodzież kontra; widowisko 02:55 Pogoda Info 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 20 03:32 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 03:46 Reportaż TVP INFO - O czym biją gdańskie zegary 04:00 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Łukasz Turski - odc. 63; magazyn 04:54 60 lat razem - odc. 30 - Jan Szul 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Po prostu zdążyć 05:16 Polska według Kreta - odc. 57 - Świeradów-Zdrój i Cieplice; magazyn 05:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 3; magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (3) - serial animowany 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi (3) - serial animowany 8:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (47) - serial animowany 9:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (3) - serial animowany 9:45 The Looney Tunes Show (13) - serial animowany 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (13) - serial animowany 10:45 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny, USA 2006 12:45 Nieodparty urok - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 1999 14:45 Kokon 2 - film SF, USA 1988 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Na dobre i nie dobre (150) - serial komediowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (23) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (188) - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (157) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Kości 5 (92) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (8) - serial kryminalny 0:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (3) - serial kryminalny 1:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie (3) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika (3) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (4/10) - reality show 11:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12:00 Mam talent! 5 (8) - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Prawo Agaty 2 (7) - serial obyczajowy 14:50 Lekarze: Kłamstwo ma wiele twarzy (7) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Bliźniacy - komedia, USA 1988 18:00 Ugotowani 2 (12) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2013 - rajdy 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Nagła śmierć - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 22:15 Zaginiony w akcji 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 0:15 "Sęp" - kulisy powstawania filmu - reportaż 0:40 MasterChef (8) - reality show 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Arkana magii (811) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:15 mała Czarna (361) - talk-show 6:05 Inspektor Gadżet (55) - serial animowany 6:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:05 Różowa Pantera (45) - serial animowany 7:30 Różowa Pantera (46) - serial animowany 7:55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (5) - serial przyrodniczy 8:20 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (6) - serial przyrodniczy 8:50 D.A.R.Y.L. - film SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 1985 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (56) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (21) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (21) - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (5) - serial przyrodniczy 14:55 Powrót tajemniczego blondyna - komedia, Francja 1974 16:35 Przypadkowy bohater - komediodramat, USA 1992 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (58) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Najwyższy stopień zagrożenia - film przygodowy, USA 2000 21:55 Miasto strachu - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 0:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 2:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 2:55 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:20 mała Czarna (361) - talk-show 4:05 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 9:25 Uwierz w siebie (1) - program rozrywkowy 10:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:05 Różowa Pantera (38) - serial animowany 11:35 Różowa Pantera (39) - serial animowany 12:00 M.A.S.K. (31) - serial animowany 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (6) - serial animowany 13:00 M.A.S.K. (32) - serial animowany 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (7) - serial animowany 14:00 Różowa Pantera (40) - serial animowany 14:30 Różowa Pantera (41) - serial animowany 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (6) - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (6) - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Paszporty do świata mody (6) - reality show 17:40 Hole in the Wall 2 (6) - program rozrywkowy 18:20 Hole in the Wall 2 (7) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (6) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Włatcy móch 4: Mokre sny II (47) - serial animowany 20:30 Włatcy móch 4: Bapki z piahu (48) - serial animowany 21:00 Zwierzęta - czego nie widać (1) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Sztuka zabijania - thriller, USA 1999 0:00 Ukryte piękno (3) - reality show 1:00 Big Brother 5 - finał (1) - reality show 2:00 Big Brother 5 - finał (2) - reality show 2:55 Big Brother 5 - finał (3) - reality show 3:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 5:40 Misja Martyna Extra (8) - program rozrywkowy 6:15 Misja Martyna 2: Na tropie giganta (1/12) - program rozrywkowy 6:45 Mango - telezakupy 8:50 Detektyw Monk 5 (8/16) - serial kryminalny 9:45 Detektyw Monk 5 (9/16) - serial kryminalny 10:40 Mały Dodo - film animowany, Niemcy 2008 12:20 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat, USA 2004 14:05 Bitwa o Ardeny - dramat wojenny, USA 1965 17:00 Przyjaciele (4/48) - serial komediowy 17:30 Przyjaciele (5/48) - serial komediowy 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (6/23) - serial fantasy 19:00 Bez śladu 7 (19/24) - serial kryminalny 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 22:25 Mentalista 2 (5/23) - serial kryminalny 23:25 Premiera: Miasto zbrodni - thriller, USA 2006 1:30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1/8) - talk-show 4:10 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2/8) - talk-show 4:40 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3/8) - talk-show 5:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Galeria - odc. 119; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26; telenowela TVP 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 109 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 Polonia 24 08:45 Pogoda.pl 09:00 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2* - Uczył Marcin Marcina - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn 10:35 Trzecia granica - odc.1* - Zbójnicka droga (Zbójnicka droga) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975) 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki prymasowskiej w Gnieźnie 14:20 Biesiada włoska; koncert 15:15 Polonia w Komie - USA - Kolorado - (150) 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 16:50 Salon Polonii - Jacek Jezierski; magazyn 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 945; serial TVP 18:50 Sylwester na bis - Katowice 2012 (2) 19:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Łukasz Golec 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Jak mały ryś został sam, odc. 1 (Jak był sam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Sport 20:30 Pogoda.pl 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13* - Studnia pojednania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Biesiada włoska; koncert 23:50 Salon Polonii - Jacek Jezierski; magazyn 00:25 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 945; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Jak mały ryś został sam, odc. 1 (Jak był sam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:20 Pogoda.pl 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13* - Studnia pojednania; serial komediowy TVP 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:25 Pogoda.pl 04:35 Sylwester na bis - Katowice 2012 (2) 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (124); magazyn 06:05 Zakończenie dnia